


cats and pranks

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva has had enough and if getting rid of Umbridge means helping the Weasleys unleash chaos then so be it. Harry is a confused bistander turned courier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats and pranks

"Potter! In here!" and before Harry can think his head of house has pulled him into her office by his collar and slammed the door shut. Her eyes are bright and she is breathing quickly.

"Get this to the Weasleys. I had nothing to do with it. I'll make sure you fail every exam you ever sit if word gets out, Potter!" 

A bag of something is pressed into his hands and then Harry is thrown back into the corridor. Bewildered, he returns to the tower and gestures for the twins to follow him into his dorm. They grin when they see the bag and slap Harry on the shoulder.

"It was-"

"We know. Umbridge loves cats. She should know better than to provoke one." Fred states calmly and then they are gone and Harry is left in his dorm wondering what in Merlin's name just happened.


End file.
